


The Unraveling of Victor Nikiforov [podfic]

by sobieru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Audio Format: MP3, Canon Era, Humor, Knitting, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mutual Pining, POV Victor Nikiforov, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/sobieru
Summary: Victor came to Hasetsu with two goals: to help Yuuri win the Grand Prix Final, and to get in Yuuri's pants. But when Makkachin destroys Yuuri's beloved handmade sweater, Victor must hide the evidence before it ruins his chances with Yuuri forever.Small secrets grow into bigger secrets, and the more Victor tries to conceal, the more Hasetsu peels his masks away. For once, he's encountered a problem that can't be solved with money—and in order to fix it, he must also fix himself.





	1. The Clown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glaucus_Atlanticus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaucus_Atlanticus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Unraveling of Victor Nikiforov](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453861) by [Glaucus_Atlanticus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaucus_Atlanticus/pseuds/Glaucus_Atlanticus). 



Length: 0:26:51

Chapter's links:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1K-vY9uafexRt0M-iUobhuBbVo3uspI3H/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/TuovnChapter1)


	2. The Hero

Length: 0:20:07

Chapter's links:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1EANokLjjGFrZV0cDVywB9hL2Pmclt7-U/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/TuovnChapter2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://sobieru.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sobieru2)


	3. The Cover-Up

Length: 0:20:14

Chapter's links:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1bgoG7gYXc6gpNt0ujFynOx99Z6_Y6DBb/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/TuovnChapter3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://sobieru.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sobieru2)


	4. The Coach

Length: 0:17:57

Chapter's links:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1t7j522IPuSCT72SQL2iSDkzZdSSGQsmh/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/TuovnChapter4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://sobieru.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sobieru2)


	5. The Yarn

Length: 0:26:34

Chapter's links:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/16jQRvvE6-7OyEiQ6CGxJvlza0EWZuCJe/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/TuovnChapter5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://sobieru.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sobieru2)


	6. The Rat

Length: 0:19:08

Chapter's links:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1fxAH2mrMyDaSO2zZ4auxbPghG-D-b3sM/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/TuovnChapter6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://sobieru.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sobieru2)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://sobieru.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sobieru2)


End file.
